Don Pierre
Don Pierre is a character that came into concept in the year 2015 and introduced as a full character in the year 2018. He is the son of Don Pedro and Donya Leonora. Destined to be the next Don Pedro; Pierre strives to be the next villain of the story and would go an extra mile to fulfill his destiny even as far as using his "iron fist" or physically charming his way out of the trouble. Among the three brothers.err cousins; Pierre is known to have never backed down to any fight and could really take punch. Character Personality ((TBA)) Appearance Standing in about 5'6" ft. Pierre has a morena skin tone and a pair of brown eyes. His dark brown hair is semi-brushed up while his silver crown decorated with three oval sea green stones, helps it hold it up. His attire is a turquoise semi-transparent barong tagalog decorated with golden like floral embroidery and linen and a dark green sleeveless shirt with yellow linen. He wears a charcoal brown trousers and a pair of brown shoes. He also wears the scarf his grandmother had given to him Powers and Abilities Since Pierre is a human, He does not have any sort of magical powers although he has enhanced hearing. He can hear everything from a mile away. This helps him to save anyone who are troubled in far off places. Agility- 'His agility helps him in his hand to hand combat. ' ''' '''Fairy Tale Main article: ''' [http://www.seasite.niu.edu/tagalog/literature/Metrical%20Tales/IBONG%20ADARNA.htm '''The Ibong Adarna ] How does Pierre come into it? After Haring Pedro and Reyna Leonora settled down as the new rulers of Berbanya, A year later Reyna Leonora gave birth to Pierre. Long story short, when Pierre reached the age of seven ; upon knowing that he is destined to be the next Don Pedro he immediately refused because he felt like putting his cousin Julian with all the dangers just to find a "flying traffic light" is too over done and thought that team work can get the job done. Although this thought has been rearranged when him and his cousins entered Elemental-ry school, eventually agreeing to the role. Relationships Family Haring/King Pedro ''' The once envious prince became a wiser ruler although no one would still dare to talk badly about him in fear of what he might do, for Pierre's cousins, Haring Pedro is unapproachable because of his intimidating aura (well since being a general in his army as well) although behind all this ; as a father, Pedro deeply cares on the subject of Pierre taking on his role as the next Don Pedro (according to their father King Fernando), he feared that his Son will be carrying the burden his legacy that he left and that the only reason why Pierre chose to do so is because of the same reason that he had when he is still a prince; although it is further from the truth. '''Reyna/Queen Leonora As a mother''' he is quite protective of her family's safety. If there is one thing Pierre was afraid of as a kid is his mother yelling out his name whenever she find out about the shenanigans with his cousins, because he knows he will be sitting for a minute or two with her mother giving him a long lecture about manners. This is only because she would want him to act accordingly without hurting himself. Julian is afraid of Reyna Leonora because when she found out about the reason behind Pierre's bruises, she paid a visit to the Crystal Kingdom (Reyno De los Crystales) and had a conversation with Reyna Maria and Haring Juan, for Julian it was a very unpleasant visit and it was one of the reasons why he realized his mistakes. 'Don Damien ' Their relationship is usually harmonious. These who are each other's Diary because both would share deep secrets or would just simply talk about their day. As children him, Damien and Julian are super close although everything changed when the three of them entered elemental-ry. Damien would also get bullied fore being with Pierre although not as much, Pierre felt guilty for this and started to separate himself from him and promised to continue their "brotherhood" once they enter High school. Despite being a Royal; Pierre is not bothered about Damien's change of status into a Rebel upon entering ever after high. Although just like their destinies, there are times when Damien does his bidding but unlike his father; Pierre always assures to return the favor twice as much as Damien did. 'Don Julian ' (Oh lord here we go..) These two would get along as well they are with Damien..IF they just try. These two were once so close, until they hit third grade elemental-ry school, because at that time Julian gets more recognition as a hero as oppose to Pierre, who was bullied because of his father's legacy, Pierre grew bitter when Julian's head became inflated and failed to help him (since both promised to have each other's backs) and during Julian's "reign" , as a child Julian is unaware of how much he is boasting about his uncle Pedro's wrong doings to his father which further fueling Pierre's bullying, this caused him to finally cut ties with Julian, leading both boys to change. On the present day Julian began to realize the damage he had done when he talked to his cousin Damien, On the same day he heard about the Hexchange program in ever after high and saw Pierre's name on the list, he took that chance to take the program and planned to fix everything between him and Pierre, thus the story continues. '''Haring Juan and Diego Despite how much the story goes Pierre's relationship with his uncles (or Tios) will always remain Neutral. Although he feels bad for his uncle Diego being overshadowed by his father and his Uncle Juan whenever they visit his kingdom for the holiday seasons. Granda mother /Lola Valeriana and Grand father/lolo Fernando ((TBA))' ' Friends Roman GoodFellow ' As odd as this is, Roman is the first one to ever introduce Pierre around ever after high as a part of his community service for accidentally turning the headmaster into a leech by one of his hexperiments, since Pierre is a human he couldn't understand his fae-language so in return Roman helped him by drinking a elixir that will help him understand complicated languages that is far from the understanding of humans although this gave a bad side effect to Pierre's hearing, he gets headaches whenever he hears a over pinched noises. As the school year goes on Roman had witness Pierre's "troublemaking" tendencies and would sometimes help him with it well considering the next Puck and all,as he continues to help Pierre; Pierre also continued to loosen up around Roman and would share anything about each other eventually becoming friends. When Roman started his idea of a Mirror boy band (online boy band) he invited Pierre for a singing demo because since he once heard him singing a soft melody when he was by his locker. He then became the third member of the group. '''Orion A. La Fae ' When Orion saw Pierre grabbing Roman by the collar let's just say the whole misunderstanding almost led them into a brawl with one another but Roman explained everything before it could get out of hand. Pierre is helping Roman after getting himself stuck from his father's gifted invention. During the first week they haven't talked to one another although because of Orion's friend, things slowly became smoother for each other and eventually learning that both got in common and would sometimes laugh at inappropriate jokes coming from one another. Pierre also contributes to calm down Orion's habitual cursing and bring him back to his sophisticated self in return Orion helps Pierre to study in his Fo-reign culture and language subjects as well as teaching him archery. '''Belladona Kairos Pierre met Belladonna in one of the school camping activities where they need to find a special item that is hidden somewhere in the enchanted forest. When Pierre was about to claim the item Belladonna snatched it away from his grasp while in her shadow form eventually scaring Pierre. When Orion introduced her properly Pierre eventually gave his respect for the Goddess for using her abilities although Bella didn't took his flattery to seriously as she is not that confident enough with her powers, leading Pierre to encourage her and be one of those who supports her. William Fox ((TBA)) Enemies "Possibly anyone who looks down on our Royal Family" Pet Abal and Bati - ''' Abal is a white stallion while Bati is a hawk. Both animals are gifted to Pierre by his father although Bati is given to him while it was still an egg. '''Romance He has a crush on a girl during Elemental-ry school till high school, she is the supposed Donya Leonora. Although when Pierre entered Ever after high his cousin Damien had encouraged him to stop being in the fairy-zone and find someone else. At first Pierre kept re-thinking about it until a girl named Toa Stork came in his life whose fairytale is FAR off from their storybook and changes it all for him. Outfits ((To be shown soon)) Trivia * The scarf he wears is a gifted to him by his grandmother Berbanya. * His preferred weapon is a brass knuckle than a sword. * The hogwarts house he would be associated with is Slytherin * He is the first Ibong adarna related oc that came into concept, Yvonne came second. This is because of Lucent's inability to draw male characters before. * Despite having a horse and a hawk as a pet, As Child, Pierre wishes to have a pet dog and a cat too, but his mother refused to have him anymore. Quotes * ❝Do I always need to keep explaining myself?❞ * ❝At least you got a real friend to stick by you when you were bullied. Some have to defend themselves alone with a brass knuckle ❞- Pierre to Orion * ❝Ang drama mo toy, Ikain mo nalang yan❞ - Pierre to Julian * ❝*swears in spanish*❞ - When something unfortunate happens to him * ❝Just because a royal bends minor rules here and there it doesn't automatically make them a rebel Damien..Nakikita mo ba si tatay?❞ Pierre to Damien * ❝Don't ever change for the world, Change the world with your heart❞ - Pierre's tagline to the "be kind" art series. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Royals Category:CrystallizedWings Category:Work in progress Category:Ibong Adarna